


Soothing Voice

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, BAMF Bruce Banner, BAMF Meiou Setsuna, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, F/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Protective Bruce Banner, Scientist Meiou Setsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Fury calls Sailor Pluto out of retirement for her skill as a scientist and a warrior. Now he wants her to recruit Bruce Banner for the same reason.
Relationships: Meiou Setsuna/Bruce Banner





	Soothing Voice

“Can you do it or not, Doctor Meiou?” Fury asked again.

“Your asking me to come out of retirement.” Setsuna said softly. “And help you with your monster problem.”

“I’m just saying your temporal powers would prove useful—“

“I cannot stop time to save your skin.” Setsuna said firmly. She did not raise her voice, but the warning was real.

“We also need a doctor.” Fury said. “Banner would respect a fellow scientist. And the other guy—“

“Will respect a fellow warrior.” Setsuna reluctantly agreed.

“So you’ll do it?”

“Give me an address.”

Xxx

Setsuna appeared incognito in Banner’s makeshift hospital. She quietly assisted him, ingratiating herself to him.

It didn’t take long for Banner to get wise.

If the scientist in him didn’t detect her power, the other guy did.

So she wasn’t surprised when he got her alone. “Fury sent you.”

Setsuna didn’t deny it. She whispered her henshin phrase and transformed into Sailor Pluto. “He said you’d respect a colleague. Both of you.”

“Look I can’t just—“

“We need you.” Pluto said. “The doctor and the warrior. Just like they need me.”

Bruce stared at her.

“If you can come out of retirement I guess I can too.” Bruce said.

She had such a soothing voice.


End file.
